Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling services, applications, and content. Beyond the sophisticated functions already included in many devices, service providers and device manufacturers are making a greater array of optional services (e.g., music, games, video, navigation, products, etc.) available to consumers. This increased variety, however, may conflict with the goal of delivering convenience to the consumer, in that generally it is more difficult for a consumer to manage (e.g., discover, select, access, purchase, activate, modify, bill, etc.) a large library of services. Therefore, to be competitive and to promote the greater discovery and use of available services, the service providers and manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for more approaches for efficient and convenient management of services.